


Family

by Vindeflei (Weidnad)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BlueUmbriel's Brothers AU, Brothers AU, Found Family, Gen, Light Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weidnad/pseuds/Vindeflei
Summary: Sumo reflects on his family and how far they've come.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Blue Umbriel's Brothers AU. Short description of the brothers:  
> Connor: the android sent by Cyberlife, turned deviant. Y'all know him.  
> Colton: the first RK800 model, deactivated the same day he was activated because he was already alive.  
> Colin: the RK800 model that threatens Hank with a gun if...things happen.  
> Conan: the RK900 model.

Sumo was a very happy dog, though he hadn't always been. Oh, he was happy in the beginning, when he was a puppy, but that didn't last long. One day, Hank came home and Cole wasn't with him. Sumo could feel the pain emanating from the man, but whatever he tried to help Hank, it wasn't enough. He watched sadly as the loving man who had picked him slowly turned into a depressed, grumpy alcoholic. Though he didn't have a word for it, Sumo knew that foul smelling liquid Hank had started drinking after Cole left was bad. It made Hank fall over, slur his words, get sick, and do bad things.

But one night, after Hank passed out on the floor again, a stranger came tumbling through the kitchen window. Sumo raised his head and watched as the stranger woke Hank up, and carried him into the bathroom. When Hank told him to attack, he simply barked. This stranger didn't seem bad, so Sumo waited to see what he would do. He watched the stranger wander about after coming back, watched the stranger try to learn more about Hank, and felt relieved. He almost barked with joy as Hank came out, dressed in clean clothes and looking more awake. Yes, this stranger could be good for Hank.

The stranger, who Sumo learned was called Connor, starting showing up with Hank when he came home sometimes. Sumo rejoiced as Hank started drinking less of the bad liquid and smiled more often. This Connor was a good person indeed!

Not long after Connor crashed into Hank's kitchen, Hank and Connor came home with more Connors! It took Sumo a while, but he eventually could tell all of them apart.

One was called Colton. He was smiley and bubbly, but there was this great pain weighing him down. Sumo learned Colton didn't like being alone at night, so he would often go lie next to Colton after dark, allowing Colton to grip his fur as a reminder that Colton was not alone. Slowly but surely, the pain shrank, thanks to Sumo and the others. Sumo was so happy the first night Colton's hands no longer trembled in his fur.

Another one was called Colin. He radiated guilt as much as Hank had those early days. Colin seemed to be afraid of being alone with Hank, so Sumo distracted Colin by begging for attention. As time went on, the guilt eased, and Sumo was pleased to find that Colin could eventually smile and even laugh with Hank.

The tall one was Conan. He was cold at first, much more focused on his brothers than Sumo. He was quiet, but Sumo didn't mind. He would sit by Conan's feet and enjoy the peaceful moments. Over time, Conan warmed up. He relaxed more, smiled more, and played more, which was Sumo's favourite. Sumo cherishes the first time Conan said, "I love you, Sumo," with a smile Sumo could never have imagined on him when they first met.

And then, of course, there was Connor. Connor, who had brought the others. Connor, who had broken through Hank's shell of grief and anger. Connor, who had saved Sumo's world. Sumo loved all of the brothers, but Connor had a special place in his heart like Hank did.

As Sumo laid with his head on Connor's lap, enjoying the head scritches and watching his family smile, he sighed in contentment. Yes, his family really was the best in the whole wide world.

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Umbriel's art can be found at: https://twitter.com/BlueUmbriel


End file.
